


This Isn't Going to Be Easy

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Katniss asks Peeta an important question.





	This Isn't Going to Be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

Katniss knew it was going to be hard enough trying to get sleep while pregnant, but she had a feeling that she was having a harder time than most women. Pregnancy made dreams more visual and weirder than usual. For Katniss would suffered from terrible nightmare due to the Hunger Games it was awful.

She swears she could smell death when her dreams. She thrashed around and woke Peeta up nearly every night. Luckily, he was sweet about it. 

Katniss had just woken them both up. Her head lay on his warm chest. His heartbeat was calming her down. She then asked, “How are we going to explain our nightmares to the baby?” 

Peeta thought for a moment before answering her not easy question. “I’m not entirely sure. I guess slowly. Then when she’s a teenager and learning about the, you know.” She did. He might the Hunger Games. It was like a swear word now. “When she learns then we can fully explain it. 

He started to rub her giant belly. She was ready to pop at any moment. “It’s crazy that we’re going to be in her history books.” 

“It is. Not as crazy though as the fact that Haymitch is going to be in it.” Peeta jokes.

“Most famous drunk ever.” Katniss adds on and they both laugh.

“Try to go back to sleep. You really need it.” He informs her then kisses the top of her head.

“Okay.” She knows this isn’t going to be easy. Their daughter won’t get a normal childhood because of them. Katniss has to remind herself that their daughter will be getting a better childhood than both her and Peeta combined. The thought makes her smile. At least they’ve done something for her.


End file.
